Un narcisista que no ayuda y un emo que no se entera
by Sanlina
Summary: Gritarle a todo el gremio que intentas ligarte a Rogue Cheney no parece una gran idea, mucho menos si Rufus y Orga están presentes. ¿Lo extraño? Que aunque el grito procedía de Minerva es Sting el que acaba perjudicado, porque meterse con el rubio de bote debía estar de moda o algo...


–Es imposible, el emo no se entera

–Si lo sigues llamando emo difícilmente lo vas a conseguir

–Tú también lo llamas así, hipócrita

–Ya, pero yo no intento tirármelo

–¡Sting! Yo… ¡Yo no quiero tirarme a Rogue!– dijo en un tono quizás demasiado alto, captando la atención de todo el gremio (aunque por fortuna Rogue acababa de irse y, por lo tanto, no lo había escuchado) pero la maga los miró con cara asesina e hicieron cómo si nada. –No quiero tirarme a Rogue, simplemente me parece… mono.

–Son sinónimos

–No lo son

–Sí lo son

–Eres idiota

–¿Si tan idiota soy porqué me pides ayuda a mí?

–Porque eres su gemelo, deberías saberlo todo sobre él

–¿Sabes que no somos gemelos de verdad, no? Él Cheney, yo Eucliffe… él moreno, yo rubio…. no es muy díficil darse cuenta

–Ya lo sé, Sting, no me tomes por idiota. Pero sois vosotros mismos quienes os denomináis gemelos.

–Pero al no ser gemelos de verdad no tenemos telepatía ni todas esas mierdas

–Sting… los gemelos de verdad no tienen telepatía ni "todas esas mierdas"

–Sí claro, y yo no soy el maestro de Sabertooth – se burló el rubio

–Que no, Sting, que no tienen– insistió Minerva, completamente seria

–No jodas…

–Eres idiota

–Deja de explotar ese insulto y sé un poco más original

–Exacto, por ejemplo podrías llamarlo gay, eso le pone de los nervios– interrumpió Rufus. Minerva podía asustar a cualquiera, pero el grupo compuesto por "los 5 más fuertes" ya estaba acostumbrado a ella así que sus amenazas habían dejado de ser efectivas. Es por esto por lo que Rufus y Orga, en vez de hacer cómo si nada ante el grito de la maga de territorio, habían puesto aún más atención en la conversación

–Y si quieres rematarle solo debes decir que le mola el Cheney

–No seas idiota, Orga, ¿no ves que la señorita sería incapaz de decir algo así?

–¿Por qué a diferencia de vosotros ella sí me aprecia?– preguntó Sting, inocente, inocente y tonto.

–No, porque a ella le gusta nuestro maguito de las sombras, ¿me equivoco, señorita?

–Sois unos cotillas de mierda

–Gracias

–¿Entonces le has pedido ayuda al rubio de bote, no?– preguntó el God Slayer.

–Que soy natural, joder...

–Sí, le he pedido ayuda, ¿algún problema?

–Te recordaba más inteligente…–aportó Rufus

–¿Por?

–Porque este narcisista solo se preocupa por sí mismo, no tiene ni idea de nada que no sea su propia vida

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¿Ah, no? Dime, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Rogue?

–Esa es una pregunta trampa, no tiene madre, a Rogue lo crió un dragón

–Me refería a la madre biólogica, genio

–Rogue no tiene de eso

–¿Y quién crees que lo trajo al mundo? ¿El espíritu santo?

–Pues… ¿sí?

–¿Ves cómo no sabes nada?

–Si tan listo eres dime tú cómo se llama su madre

–Pues… la verdad es que no recuerdo que lo haya mencionado nunca…

–¡Eso es porque no tiene!

–¡Que si tiene, gilipollas! ¡Todo el mundo tiene madre!– gritó Orga

–Yo no

–A ver, Sting– explicó nuevamente Rufus– me da igual si te crió un dragón o una patata, pero alguien te ha tenido que parir

–Yo… no recuerdo a ninguna madre…

–Te vería la cara al nacer y pensaría "Uy, mejor lo abandono que este tiene cara de Gilipollas"– rió Orga y Sting bajó la cabeza a la par que apretaba los puños.

–¿Sting?– pronunció Minerva

–Dejadme en paz ya

–¿Te has picado?– preguntó el God Slayer

–Sí, me he picado, ¿algún problema?

–Pues vaya, ¿y para que quieres recordar a tu madre? ¿Para matarla cómo hiciste con tu dragón?

–Para ya, Orga– pidió Minerva a comprobar que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

–¡Yo no maté a Weisslogia!

–Pues bien que te regocijabas antes de haberlo hecho, mentiroso

–¡Había alterado mis recuerdos!

–Pues ya ves tú que tan buen hijo eres, que prefirió fingir que lo habías matado a seguir aguantándote

–¡Orga!

–¿Algún problema con eso, Orga?– intervino una nueva voz… Rogue. La verdad es que resultaba bastante triste, pero el mago de las sombras, a diferencia del maestro, sí era capaz de imponer suficiente respeto cómo para impedir que alguien se atreviese a reírse de él. No le gustaban las bromas, mucho menos las pesadas, y si se las hacías podías acabar mal, tal y cómo ya había demostrado anteriormente. Lo máximo era llamarle emo, y ese mote lo pasaba por alto porque lo había iniciado Sting, y desde que había sabido que su yo futuro había matado a su gemelo, había cogido reparo a hacerle cualquier tipo de daño al rubio, aunque solo fuese un ligero codazo… temía enormemente acabar cómo el Rogue futuro.

–¿Desde hace cuánto llevas escuchando?

–Solo he oído esto último– Minerva resopló aliviada

–Me refería a Sting y su dragón, no a ti y el tuyo– aclaró Orga, intentando salvarse

–Ya, bueno, pero da la casualidad de que yo y Sting hemos vivido la misma experiencia con nuestros dragones. Además, solo yo me meto con él

–¿Gracias?– dijo Sting, que no sabía si debía o no ofenderse por ese último comentario.

–De nada

–¡No era un gracias en serio!

–Lo sé. Y ahora que alguien me cuente el porqué de la discusión

–Minerva le pidió consejo a Sting para follarte– respondió Rufus, logrando así que Minerva le lanzara una mirada asesina y, a pesar de que el mago creía haber superado su miedo a la maga de territorio, se estremeció.

–¿Qué?

–¡No le hagas caso a este idiota!

–Pero mírala cómo va vestida solo para llamar tu atención, si parece una puta– intervino Orga, quién no parecía aprender la lección.

–¡Eso fue idea de Sting!

–¿Ves cómo no conoce a Rogue? Recuerdo que a Cheney no le agradan las que van enseñando demasiado cacho.

–¡Eso ya lo sabía, listo! ¡Solo se lo dije para alegrarnos la vista al resto de chicos del gremio!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Sting!

–L-lo siento

–3, 2, 1…– empezó a contar hacia atrás y Sting echó a correr. Cuando Minerva se dispuso a perseguirlo Rogue la agarró por el brazo

–¿Entonces… te gusto?

–¡Sí, pero ahora suéltame para que pueda matar a ese cabrón!– soltó sin pensar y Rogue obedeció, en shock y completamente ruborizado.

Minerva también se ruborizaría después, al darse cuenta de que se había confesado a su "príncipe azul", pero ahora su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: matar a ese rubio de bote

FIN


End file.
